The Unknown
by haru.azula
Summary: this is a fanfic based on heroes of Olympus,it has a few OCs and my ships, especially Leico ;), it starts slow but it changes the POV around i think some of you will enjoy it, the story flows around the OC and her influence on the main characters read review and follow
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is the first chapter of what hopefully will be a series,I'm really excited!

warnings: this fanfic contains various OCs so please don't freak out when you read it, it will also have gay couples (some leico ;)) so only read if you can handle

Disclaimer: this fic it's inspired in the series of Heroes of Olympus, I in no way own any of the of it, also there will be some references of songs and i'll source the artist.

The unknown

She woke up to _Sarcasm_ by Get Scared; damn her phone was going off! But she was glad she was awake. She looked at it and realized it was Maren… damn it, she had overslept!

"Hey Maren, good morning" she answered with a drowsy voice

"Hey lenni, we're outside, hurry up or we're leaving you"

"I'll be right there, just give me a minute"

"Okay, just hurry up cuz you're the last one"

"Fine, give me a sec"

She jumped out of bed and got dressed in record time. Yes. She had been waiting for this all week! Three whole days away from home and camping with friends! She grabbed her backpack and her phone, and then headed downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen where her mom was getting ready for work.

"Morning mom" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning" was her mom's reply, and then she smiled softly when seeing her daughter's poorly contained excitement

"I'm leaving, I'll see you in a few days, ok?" she then quickly grabbed the little red cooler that was sitting in the corner and headed to her mom.

Her mom stood up and opened her arms to hug her daughter and kiss her on the cheek "be careful and call me if you need anything "she then let her go.

Yalenni then smiled and kissed her mom's cheek, she turned around and walked towards the door "love you mom"

She closed the door behind her and then ran out of the apartment towards a grey suburban across the street. Maren was waiting there with Milly, Rachel, Brian, Nancy, Ben and Tom. This was going to be so fun!

As she got there Maren got out and opened the back of the suburban for her "did you bring what you were supposed to" Marlen was so bad at hiding her excitement.

"Of course I did, say do I get to sit with you" Yalenni grinned at her friend and winked. Yalenni was 5' of Hispanic descent, she had rich wavy chocolate medium length hair, her skin was lightly tanned and her deep brown eyes had golden lights in them, just like her hair.

"Yup, I called shotgun for you, Brian wasn't happy about that by the way" Maren tone was nothing but mocking.

Both of them laughed and then got into the suburban

She turned around and waved at everyone "Morning everyone, sorry to make you wait" she intertwined her fingers with her hair "I kind of overslept" she said with an innocent smile while still playing with her somewhat messy yet not unattractive hair.

"Don't worry about it lenni" Nancy was the first one to answer; she was by far the sweetest girl in the group. She was blond, her hair was wavy and of medium length, she was thin, around 5', her eyes were a beautiful caramel tone, and her ivory skin just made her that much more girlish. In short she was everything Yalenni didn't want to be, but that didn't stop her from loving the blond petit.

"Yeah, 'sides I'm sure you couldn't sleep last night cuz you were excited" Tom said whit an understanding smile "I almost didn't sleep as well" he was Nancy's boyfriend, they had been dating for two years now. Tom was 6'4, he was quite slim, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and had that air around him that made it so you could relax around him and talk about anything without feeling awkward.

Wait Yalenni never felt awkward….

"Yeah man, don't sweat it" Rachel and Milly said in unison and they both laughed at that. They'd been friends since elementary school and had a lot of history. Milly was around 5'4, native american, with medium length chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, and somewhat tan skin. Rachel was, in one word, white, around 5'6, deep blue eyes, and red long wavy hair. Really way were all of them so pretty?

"Ha, you sound like twins" Ben said smiling; the he leaned over to plant a chaste kiss on Milly's lips. They had been together for over a year now. He was 5'10, midnight black hair and eyes that contrasted with his pale skin.

"Ah, dude I'm right here between you, can't you at least ask me to switch places with me" Brian started to complain; and really he had all the right to do so. Brian had just started dating Maren a few weeks ago, and although Yalenni was a bit jealous of him she was happy that Maren had found him and that she was happy. Brian was 5'8 well built with tan skin, dirty blond hair, and brown eyes.

"Dude stop traumatizing my boyfriend" Maren joked "if he doesn't kiss me latter tonight you're going to pay for it cuz I won't stop bitching" Maren was a very pretty girl in Yalenni's eyes; she was 5'6, shoulder length strawberry blond hair, grayish blue eyes, and soft ivory skin.

"Man you guys are full of energy today" Yalenni said mockingly "can we go now or we won't find a camping place" she said with a pleading voice and puppy eyes.

"Yeah let's go!"

They drove mostly in silence with occasional small chats going on and listening to music.

xXx

It was late in the afternoon already, the weather was holding even though it was still cloudy, it was abnormally stormy and cold for Sonoma. Nevertheless they made a bonfire and sat around it

"Say, was it supposed to be this cold?" Yalenni asked

"I don't think so" Maren answered "I checked the weather before coming here, it said that from December 20th, meaning today, until the 24th was gonna be clear and sunny"

"Never trust the weatherman" Milly sang "they're never accurate"

"No shit, man, I hope it's sunny tomorrow" Ben said slightly irritated.

"Yeah" Rachel said while going through her backpack and getting a little orange bag out "say, does anyone feel like smoking a ball"

"Oh, yes, yes, please" Maren said with an innocent smile on her face "Rachel you're the best!"

"I know Maren, I know" Rachel said pleased with herself "Tom get the pipe out"

"Isn't tomorrow the 21st" Yalenni asked.

"Yup" Milly answered "why do you ask lenni?" she asked approaching her in a cat-like manner

"No reason really" Yalenni said while turning away "I think it's time for me to bounce, I'm gonna go to bed now"

"I'm going with you" Maren pulled her into the tent "did you have that nightmare again" Yalenni nodded and let the mask slip off, she looked terrified "lenni, calm down, we are here to find out why you keep dreaming of the wolf house, I'm here, we'll go and see the wolf house tomorrow in the afternoon and everything will be alright"

Yalenni tried to smile and look less distressed but she failed, she looked at Maren and then lowered her gaze "Maren… the dream was a little different last night" she looked up at Maren and when she gave her a slight nod she continued "Maren there was something inside if the house calling my name… my real name… the wolfs where gone this time so I was able to get close to the hose" she took a deep shaky breath and continued when Maren put her hand on Yalenni's shoulder "she said I was different and that my soul was been called back, she said that I needed to help her get out on the 21st, tomorrow" Yalenni shivered slightly as she remembered her dream "she said that if I didn't the whole world would perish… Maren , she said she knew my past… I'm … I'm scared"

Maren took a suctioning breath and moved forward to hug her friend tightly "it was only a dream lenni, it was only a dream, don't worry everything will be alright, well go there tomorrow, for now let's try to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: so this is chapter two *cheers on the background* thank you, I hope you guys enjoy reading it because I certainly enjoy writing it. I know right know I'm mostly introducing her and setting the story into place and I apologize *bows* I really didn't think it was going to take this long so I won't make this note much longer. Please review and follow if it pleases you

The Unknown

Liany's POV

She was standing there again, right in front of the house. Again there were no wolfs around; another nightmare.

She heard The Voice and walked through the non-existent door.

"You've finally arrived" a tired voice that gave her chills said "I've been waiting for you Liany"

"How do you know that name" she said as calmly as she could muster while sweeping the place with her gaze trying to find the source of the decadent voice "who are you?"

She could now hear the voice laugh at her expense "the question is not who I am, but who are you? You can't answer that yourself, can you dear?"

"I am Yalenni Deliano, 15 year old, sophomore, female, does that answer your question?" she was not happy, she was scared but that wasn't going to stop her from been a little defiant.

"Oh my dear Liany you can't hide from me, I know who you really are?" the motherly tone definitely didn't suit her… wait, it was a she?!

"Tell me, what do you want from me?" her voice sounded more desperate that she intended "I'm here now so tell me"

"Liany I need you to come here tomorrow and aid the heroes that will rescue me" her voice was so real that it didn't seem like a dream anymore

"How can I be of help when I'm mortal, I don't need to be a genius to know you aren't human" she was now terrified but she didn't let it show

"You are no mortal and you know it Liany, regarding the how, you'll find the answer to that in my sister's box"her voice wavered at the word sister, which made Yalenni wonder what was really going on.

"I can't talk to you any longer or I'll put you in danger, Liany you are more important than you realize, do not disappoint me"

With those words the setting shifted completely; she was no longer in the wolf house, she was now in some unknown forest.

She started to look around and saw a box, a small emerald green box lined with silver. She walked towards the box and kneeled down to take a look. It was breath taking; beautiful was not enough to describe it. The small box had a golden serpent around it, as if it were its guardian. She extended her right hand reaching for the box when the little serpent bit the back of her hand and curled around her wrist twice, the wave of pain that expanded from hand made her faint, the last thing she remembered was seeing a pair of glowing rubies on the serpent's head and holding the box as if her life depended on it, and it did.

XxX

She woke up feeling immensely sore and… oh gods…. She was holding the box! Oh god… she had a serpent on her right forearm! She needed to take a deep breath and think. It wasn't just a dream anymore, it was real and this was proof of it. Maren was no longer inside of the tent and that just made her mind wander to a thousand places at once. She got up and dressed to walk out. She let a breath of relief escape her lips, Maren was alright. They were now making breakfast… well not really since it was probably around 1pm already, so it was brunch.

"Good morning, did you sleep well lenni?"Nancy was really a lovely girl, but seriously, even she could tell it wasn't morning anymore

"Yeah, I did" she said as she put up a smile to hide her distress, she quickly hid her hand inside of her baggy jacket making sure no one saw the little golden serpent; it wasn't hard really since the jacket was like three sizes too big "luckily for me Maren doesn't snore or kicks, besides she's also very warm and cuddly which is perfect for cold nights like yesterday's, so I actually enjoy sleeping with her" she finished with a flirty smirk and winked at her friend making more than one person ether blush or shift in discomfort. She loved to do than and so did Maren, it was funny to see people's reactions.

"Maren you have to sleep with me tonight" Brian said with such a serious face that made everyone just cracked up.

"Brian, are you high already?" Rachel said flatly with a bored expression on her face, we all knew she was.

"So, what's for brunch?" Yalenni said trying to change the subject.

"Scrambled eggs and bacon" Ben replied while cooking the bacon

"Yum"

"Hey lenni, do you want a brownie or a cookie?" Milly asked holding up two containers

"I think I'll take a cookie, I don't think I can handle a brownie right now" she answered with a small mischievous smile playing on her face "say, where's the milk"

"I think it's on the blue cooler" Tom said while helpfully pointing at it

"Thanks Tom" she said cheerfully while walking towards the cooler. Unluckily she didn't realize that when she reached out for a cup to pour the milk in her little serpent's eyes gleamed catching the attention of her best friend, Maren.

Brunch went on like that mostly, some jokes here and there while they ate scrambled eggs with bacon and their choice of OJ or milk.

xXx

Maren's POV

She had to pull lenni into the tent after brunch; she was worried about that snake on her arm and really who wouldn't when she was obviously trying so hard to hide it.

"What is that on your arm lenni? Tell me what it is" she said in a commanding tone that caught her friend by surprise.

Lenni gave a surrendering breath "I got it from my dream" she then told Maren about her dream and all that had happened occasionally looking at her for a nod or a signal that indicated she could continue, she showed her the emerald green box and the golden serpent with ruby eyes on her arm "but I'm still not sure about how to open the box"

"Can I see it" she said reaching out with her hands to take the box from her friend "ouch!" she yelled when she touched it an immediately it started to sting

"Are you okay Maren?" her friend asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said while sucking on one of her, now bleeding, fingers "hey why don't you try putting a bit of your blood on the lock?"

Lenni's eyes widened in response as if realizing something, damn it she wished she could read her friends mind.

"That's a great idea Maren" lenni said as she rushed over to grab her pocket knife. She stared at her friend for a while looking at her cutting one of her fingers, she loved the younger girl in front of her, she always had. Really how had this all happened? She wasn't allowed to fall in love, yet this girl in front of her had done the impossible. But it was just that, impossible, it would never happen….

"Maren look it worked!" lenni said with a mixture of terror and excitement on her voice "you're a genius"

Maren was somewhat concerned as she approached her friend. She looked inside the box and saw a… a ring? Seriously? So much for a stupid ring? The ring was indeed pretty though, it was made from what seem to be knitted silver twigs with a beautiful emerald on it. It suited her hand perfectly.

"Maren I think I need to go now" lenni said with a sad soft smile on her face

"You're right" she painfully agreed "let's go then" she gestured towards the door.

"No Maren, I'll be going, you are staying here" she said now with an expressionless mask on

"As if, you think I'm going to just let my best friend walk by herself into a battlefield?" she said not believing what she had just said, but she was not going to back out ether

Lenni had a concerned look on her face now, but she smiled; she pulled her friend over and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go of the smaller girl who was now within the protection of her arms. If she had looked at her she would have realized that lenni's face now was a very dark shade of red, something very unusual for a girl who never blushed.

Lenni nodded knowing that she had no other choice "okay, but you can only walk me there" she finally said "and you have to promise me you'll come back to camp after we get there"

She thought about it carefully and then nodded reluctantly; she really didn't want to lose lenni.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: so chapter three, yay *cheers on the background* hope you guys like it

Warnings: a bit of lesbian fluffiness and godly bitchiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I don't own Heroes of Olympus ether

The Unknown

Liany's POV

Yalenni was now walking towards the wolf house with Maren, they were holding hands as they walked on a small path surrounded by vibrant greens and brilliant flowers. She was still a bit scared but her friend's company gave strength. They were getting chose, she could feel the wind getting colder as they approached the wolf house.

"This is it Maren" she turned to face her friend "you now have to walk back I'll be okay by myself now" she gave her the best smile she could muster.

"Lenni you'll be safe right? If anything happens you'll run out and you'll come to me right?" she seemed very distressed, Yalenni was seriously thinking about how she would say good bye to her friend.

She got on her tiptoes and kissed her friend on the cheek "I will" she said glancing into her friend's blue eyes, then she smiled shyly and looked down with a slight blush on her cheeks.

She was then surprised to feel Maren's fingers lifting her face lightly just so they were staring into each other's eyes, then she was left speechless when her friend's soft lips met hers in a chaste kiss that escalated and became a passionate one. Pants and low moans leaving their mouths, she was breathless. She didn't know what to do afterwards, so she quickly murmured a _good bye_ and a soft _I love you_ as she stared into the ground.

XxX

After Maren left she stood there going over what just had happened until she say a silver arrow coming to her from the right, of course it wasn't hard for her to dodge it. She looked towards the place the arrow had come from and shouted "if you want to kill me you better come down and face me because I won't die that easily!" she could hear people shifting around the trees; she knew she was surrounded, but she hadn't lied, she was certainly not easy to kill.

A moment passed and from behind a tree someone emerged. It looked slender so she concluded it had to be a girl. She wore white-and-grey winter camouflage, her face was covered with the parka's hood, she was holding a bow on her right hand (which unsurprisingly was aimed at her) and on her back you could see a quiver full of silver arrows.

"What are you doing here?" the girl in the parka asked with a muffled voice "who are you?"

She didn't want to, but she answered anyways "my name is Yalenni Deliano, I'm here because I was called by a voice that gave me this" she said as she raised her hand and showed the golden serpent with ruby eyes and the silver ring with an emerald.

The girl in the parka tensed a bit and asked "what did the voice say?"

Yalenni was getting annoyed but she concluded that it wouldn't be wise to lie, after all there was a girl pointing at her with an arrow "she said she had to be rescued" she started to go on about her dreams and by the time she was done telling the story the girl was no longer pointing at her.

There was a long silence, then the girl walked towards her as she removed her parka. She had spiky black hair with a silver tiara across her brow and brilliant blue eyes "follow me" she said as she turned around and walked towards what seem to be a silver tent in the middle of trees.

When they got there Yalenni realized that there were some other girls dressed like the first one "come in" she said as she signaled the tent.

Yalenni was now officially nervous; she sat down and shifted a little in her sit "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" she said trying to look intimidating.

"I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant to Artemis" she said with a matter-of-fact face on, Yalenni almost laughed "I brought you here to tell you about the plan to get to the wolf…" suddenly a rock the size of a fridge landed between them and a girl from outside yelled "they are starting to move, we need to start now!"

Thalia nodded and pulled Yallenni's hand and guiding her to the battle "I hope I'm right and you know how to fight"

"Of course I do" she said as she pulled her ring out, as she had discovered a few minutes ago, the ring could become a sword "I'll see you in the wolf house" she smirked at Thalia's surprised expression.

She met her first opponent within three yards from the tent, and she killed it without putting any effort at all. She kept fighting, making her way through the mobs of monsters. She had also discovered that the golden serpent became whatever she needed during battle, of course, with a little blood payment. She was around sixty five yards away from the wolf house fighting against two very nasty looking black wolfs when she heard a helicopter, it was close now. She used the sound to distract her companions and run for the wolf house. When she got there she realized she had Thalia right on her steps, she smirked "wow, looks like I got here first" she said making sure Thalia wouldn't mess with her again.

The helicopter landed around fifty yards away from them; they stared at it until a gigantic snowball crashed it, the colors seem to drain from Thalia's face until she saw three other teens getting up. She ran towards them with, what she had just learned was, an Earthborn running behind her. She somehow managed to stick an arrow in his head.

Yalenni turned around and walked into what was left of the house, there was a cage with a somewhat creepy lady inside it "so you are here" she said with a bored voice

"Yeah, sorry for getting here before your so called heroes" she said in a tone that was anything but apologetic

"Don't talk to me that way child, I am a goddess after all" she said, a little irritated.

"So you ARE Hera, you don't look as old as you should be" Yalenni said with a bored expression on her face. She was doing a good job at hiding most of her emotions, after she could fool anyone as long as she dint care about them; that was why she couldn't fool her mom, or Maren…

"So you do have a brain after all" she said with a trait of surprise in her voice "you figured out"

"I am 15 after all, and it also happens that I like to read, so there was a day when I picked up a book about Greek mythology" she said a little pissed at the fact of been treated as a child.

"_Hola Tia_ little bit of trouble?" she heard a guy call from behind her; he looked Hispanic, with dark greasy hair, brown mischievous eyes, and an unbelievable grin that would have scare any demon around him.

She crossed her arms and sighed in exasperation "don't inspect me like I'm one of your machines, Leo Valdez. Get me out of here!" so the guy's name was Leo, he seemed fun

"We tried everything we could think of, Leo, but maybe my heart wasn't in it" Thalia said glaring coldly at the goddess "if it was up to me, I'd just live her in there" this two had history for sure.

"Ohh, Thalia Grace" the goddess said returning Thalia's cold glare with an even colder stare "When I get out of here , you'll be sorry you were even born"

"Save it" Thalia snapped "you have been nothing but a curse to every child of Zeus for ages. You sent a bunch of intestinally challenged cows after my friend Anabeth−" ok the usual evil step mother mode made sense, but cows, seriously?

"She was disrespectful!"

Cows?

"You dropped a statue on my legs"

This two really knew how to hate each other

"It was an accident"

"And you took my brother!" now that hurt, Thalia's voice cracked and Yalenni could feel the pain in her words "here− on this spot. You ruined our lives. We should you to Gaea!"

Hera was a bitch.

"Hey, Thalia−sis−I know. But this isn't the time. You should help your hunters" so this blondie was Thalia's brother, she could see the resemblance in those electric blue eyes.

Thalia ended up giving in "fine. For you, Jason. But if you ask me, she isn't worth it" she got out of the pool and went to join her hunters. The hunters of Artemis were real too; today had been quite a memorable day.

Leo was the first one to talk afterwards "intestinally challenged cows?" he seemed genuinely impressed

"Focus on the cage Leo" at this point Yalenni couldn't hold it back and she stared to laugh, every one turned to see her and she couldn't help it really. She took several deep breaths in order to compose herself.

"I'm sorry" she said still laughing a little "it's just funny to see a goddess been treated like that by teenagers"

AN2: I know, I know, I'm a bitch and I'm sorry, it's late and I have classes tomorrow, I'll try to update by Sunday *cowers at the corner* please don't kill me yet, I really want to finish this series. Please favorite, fallow, read and review. That will help me write faster I promise :3


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry for worrying some of you I really didn't mean to D: I've just been a little bit busy with school lately, all this finals crap is seriously consuming my time! I know it's been more than a week since I updated but trust me when I say this I am seriously writing as much as I can! I'll more than likely update more often during winter break J and for those of you who were kind enough to review I want to say thank you, I was felling low and you guys made me smile like you have no idea :D I love you guys! Please read, review, favorite, and follow

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus

Warning: none for this chapter, I'm sorry please don't kill me yet *cowers in the corner* I want to finish this story first!

The Unknown

Leo's POV

Leo turned slightly startled by the laughter coming from the shadows, standing there was a girl probably around the same age as them. Piper and Jason seemed just as surprised as he was; they stared at her while she took deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself.

"I'm sorry" she said still laughing a little "it's just funny to see a goddess been treated like that by teenagers" she was smirking as if challenging anyone to argue

"Yeah go on, ignore the goddess in the cage, I mean the only thing that could happen is word destruction" Hera said with a very irritated voice

As Leo turned his attention to Hera he realized that the rock they had spotted while they walked in was growing "what is going on with that thing" Jason said as if reading his thoughts

The girl suddenly moved out of the shadows with an amazing speed, suddenly she was right next to the huge rock "Hera that is a nasty cage, but this thing worries me more" she said as she put a hand on the rock "I can feel the dark energy flowing out"

"You are right" Hera said as she turned to acknowledge the mysterious girl "that's Porphyrion, the strongest of his kind. Gaea needed a great amount of power to bring him back, so she decided to use mine"

Leo was about to make a joke when a sudden chill traveled up his spine making him shiver and he thought of the lines in the prophecy "the forge and the dove shall break the cage" now he at least had a plan.

"I have an idea" Leo said with a serious tone that caught everyone's attention "but I'll need some time to—"he was interrupted by a group of venti that stormed in, behind them came some red-eyed wolves and sis-armed Earthborn.

As Leo prepared to fight, like his friends, he barely noticed the mysterious girl stand next to him as she held a silver sword on her left hand. She looked rather emotionless for someone who was about to fight for her life.

Leo had been so distracted by the girl next to him that he didn't notice one wolf walk forward dragging Thalia's frozen body with its mouth. He only turned around when he heard a cold laughter he somehow recognized; it was the ice goddess, Khione. How in the world could he have considered her as a prom date?! She was fucking evil for crying out loud!

"Bon soir, mes amis" said Khione as she smiled coldly at Leo "Alas, son of Hephaestus you say you need time? I'm afraid time is a tool you do not have"

As Khione confessed her treachery Jason and Hera seemed to be outraged it wasn't until he connected the dots that he said "you knocked our dragon out of the sky in Detroit. Those frozen wires that was your fault. You are going to pay for that" Leo was outraged; his dragon had been blown of the sky and the bitch was fucking smirking!

Leo could hear them argue but he didn't care, he only wanted her as far away from him as possible. Seriously, Leo had no luck with the ladies.

It wasn't until she started to talk about how she knew that Leo wanted her that Leo lost it "I can't believe I thought you were hot"

"Hot, how dare you insult me" Khione hissed "I'm cold, very cold Valdez" she then proceeded to attack; she sent a blast of frosty wind, probably trying to freeze them as well.

Leo only raised his hand and effortlessly made a wall of fire appear, which only enraged the snowy bitch even more. "Kill all those worthless demigods, let them be a sacrifice to our new king" she said, encouraging all the monsters.

Minutes later Leo found himself fighting against the snowy bitchy goddess, she kept attacking him with all types of imaginable ice weapons but he just melted them. She went from angry to shock to panic, it almost made Leo chuckle.

As the icy bitch ran off she made sure to make her point clear "you are too late, he's awake, and you can't stop us" she then disintegrated into snow.

As Leo turned around to grin at his friends he noticed Jason had gotten a new horse and piper still looked like a beauty queen. But it was then the mysterious girl caught his attention, she was covered in blood and golden powder, just how many monsters had she killed to end up like that?

"Nice horse Jason"

"Thanks man, his name is Tempest" the blonde answered with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just the queen of heavens dying over here!"

xXx

Liany's POV

Yalenni felt disgusted with herself, she had just killed so many monsters and wolves yet she couldn't feel a hint of actual emotion; it disgusted her.

She forced herself to pay attention to the other three teens in front of her and caught what seemed to be a plan. Apparently this Leo kid wanted the Native American girl to talk to the cage so that he could cut through it. She was about to say that the idea was plain ridiculous when she heard the rock crumble, the king of the giants was awake.

She looked at Jason and understood the plan right away; they had to buy Leo and the girl some time.

Since Jason had no sword she gave him hers "I can't take it" he said as he tried to give it back "you'll need it"

But she didn't answer instead she held out her right arm and caressed the head of the serpent with her left thumb. In less than a second she was holding a golden sword similar to her silver one "I think I can manage with this one" she said and smiled at him; a smile that seemed to melt away his doubts and smile in return.

"Excellent" the giant exclaimed with what seemed to be anticipation "an appetizer! Who are you? Hermes? Ares?"

"I'm Jason Grace" he said "son of Jupiter"

"And I'm Yalenni Deliano, and for what I know I think I'm human"

Porphyrion threw his head back and laughed "so Zeus thinks that by sacrificing his son I'll let him go? And a mortal? I have never been so offended!"

She noticed everyone stare at her, thank the gods no one actually knew how to read her emotions.

She spaced out again; emotions made her think of Maren, that wasn't good when she was trying to fight. When she focused again Porphyrion was talking to Hera who seemed to be furious. It took only one look from the blond to know it was time to attack. She ran towards the giant head on and yelling loudly, she wanted to make sure Jason had a chance to attack Porphyrion from behind.

The fight went on like this for a while, she was about to ask her serpent to turn into a freaking bazooka so she could blow the giant king out of this world when she heard Hera's voice shout "cover your eyes my heroes" she did as she was asked, she dropped to the ground and covered her face with her forearms. Few minutes later she stood up realizing her golden sword was now a serpent again, she was feeling a little bit dazed but she was still capable of standing up. She walked over to Jason, who was been shacked hysterically by the Native American girl. Thalia was also next to her brother arguing Hera, but that wasn't the first time it ever happened and Yalenni got the feeling it wouldn't be the last ether.

"Jason! Jason!" the Native American girl kept calling his name

Yalenni suddenly felt her knees grow weak and her vision going blank, she reached out her hand as one word left her mouth "Maren…"

She braced herself for the impact. She was sure she would hit the floor hard, but instead she felt a pair of strong arms catch her. It felt warm and smelled oddly of oil and Tabasco sauce.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: so yeah a new chapter guys *cheers on the background* I hope some of you like it :3 and since I might be busy again for a few days I hope I can continue to update this fast, but if I don't please accept my apologies in advance. But I'll try so don't sweat it, also some clarification for those of you who got all confused, Yalenni, Liany, and Lenni are one and the same! I thought it was clear enough but I'm sorry if it wasn't, you'll know why it was all necessary latter on so keep reading please J read review favorite and follow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus because if I did almost everyone would be gay :3

The Unknown

Nico's POV

Nico was confused, his dad had told him that he was going to be needed in camp half-blood that afternoon but he had seen nothing out of the ordinary; everyone kept a considerable distance from him and a lot of campers were out still looking for Percy. He himself wished he knew where Percy was. But that wasn't the point right now, why was he here? Was his dad playing a joke on him? Did Hades even know how to prank people? He started to push these thoughts away; the last thing he wanted was an angry father.

Nico got out of his cabin and made his way toward the dining pavilion; he sat on his usual table and caught the curious looks of more than a few campers. He knew it was weird for him to be there, most of the time he was ether doing things for Hades or in the underworld. He sat there for a few minutes staring at his food, he wasn't very hungry. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a loud noise, he looked up in time to see three people standing there, and one rather cute Latino guy with thick dark curls was caring an unconscious girl.

Chiron stepped forward to welcome the demigods and question them; Nico was wondering if this is what his dad was talking about, since from the information he had gathered listening to people the unconscious girl was new to camp.

"NIco" Chiron said making him snap back to reality.

"Yes"

"Can you please take this girl to the big house and tell Argus to look after her?"

"Okay" why was Chiron asking him of all people?

He took the girl from the cute Latino guy, who he needed to meet soon on personal levels, and started to make his way to the big house. When he got there Argus was nowhere to be seen so he put the girl down on one of the beds, he stared at her for a good five minutes; her face and most parts of her body were still covered with some dried blood and monster dust. Just what the hell had she done before coming here? He took a piece of cloth and damped it and then he started to clean up her face; turns out she was actually very pretty, at least to him she was pretty. He then tried to clean up her arms and as he grabbed her right arm he saw a golden snake with ruby eyes wrapped around her wrist and forearm; he had seen that snake before, his father had a painting of a another girl with the same snake on her arm. Was this a coincidence? He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice Argus walk in and almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Argus" Nico said "Chiron wants you to check this girl up and make sure she's fine" Argus nodded "I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on her myself" Nico said as he left the room, he and his dad needed to have a no so friendly chat.

XxX

Liany's POV

She woke up in a bed that was not hers, what was this place? Well that could wait; she felt nasty and obviously needed a shower. She was surprised to find a fresh set of clothes next to her bed, even underwear! And the bra was the right size too, how had they known? She could feel her face heat up and decided to put those thoughts away and just take a fucking shower. She took her clothes off, it wasn't really hard when she wasn't wearing much…she then got into the shower and started washing her hair, which was seriously nasty, she started scrubbing the dried blood off and discovered a few scratches on her back, shoulders, legs, arms, and one on her left cheek; thankfully they were small enough to heal without leaving scars. As she got out of the shower she noticed that someone was standing close by; close enough to see her naked in the shower. She pretended not to notice and dried her body _VERY SLOWLY_ while standing there still naked, she started to dress after a few minutes of looking at her naked body. She put her underwear on and then she looked at the orange t-shirt she had gotten, she loved that shade of orange… no she love the color orange in general… and also normal oranges, they're sweet! Ok now she was thinking of oranges, way to go girl. She looked at it again; it had the words **_Camp Half-Blood _**printed on it. She liked it. She put the shirt on and then grabbed the jeans, what a surprise! Perfect fit!

It was then that she turned around "so who are you?" she said with a smirk on her face "And tell me, did you enjoy the show?"

The guy blushed, he was rather cute but he wasn't alone, there was another guy next to him; it was Leo, the Latino guy she had met at the wolf house.

She rose a brow "well gentlemen, I'm waiting for an answer, why were you spying on me?" she said with a rather emotionless voice that kind of caught them off guard.

"I'm sorry, it's just that yesterday I brought you here after you arrived" said the pretty guy with Leo "you were unconscious and I was worried, so I decided to come and check on you before breakfast" he was still blushing like crazy, it was adorable "my name is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, and I apologize for violating your privacy it's just… I couldn't stop looking at you… you are beautiful" she smirked inwardly and thought that it had to be impossible for anyone to blush any harder, besides he seemed like the type of guy who didn't talk much.

"And what about you?" she said pointing at Leo "did you come to check on me or to check me out?" she let a smile play on her lips which only made the guys more uncomfortable in their pants.

"I'm sorry, I asked Nico to bring me here because I was worried since you passed out after the fight. I didn't mean to spy on you ether" Leo was looking down but she could tell he was blushing furiously as well "we haven't been formally introduced" he looked up whit a slight grin but refused to make eye contact, and that only made her smirk even more "my name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, nice meeting you"

"I'm Yalenni Deliano" she said as she picked up her dirty clothes and threw them in a bin that seemed to be there just for that "my friends usually call me Lenni, and I don't even know if I have a godly parent yet" the both just nodded

There was an unpleasant silence as the boys shared glances and blushed again, something had happened between them and she could only imagine what…

"So" she said finally breaking the awkward pause "wanna show me to... What would you call it? Eating area? Cafeteria? Well whatever it is, I'm starving you know?" she decided to give them a friendly playful smile that seemed to work just fine since the boys relaxed "and also, if you don't mind, I would like to know where in the world am I?"

Leo was faster to recover from the embarrassment "yeah, we'll show you around"

XxX

Nico's POV

Nico was walking on Lenni's left side while Leo was on her right side, Leo seem to love talking about how awesome camp was even though he was new there as well. Nico was still thinking about what had happened that morning; he had not only spied on a girl and had gotten caught by her, he had kissed Leo, and well he wasn't sure how Leo felt about it. But Leo had returned the kiss so that had to count for something, right? Or maybe Leo had been horny from watching Lenni taking a shower… aghh this was so frustrating! He knew he was Bi but he didn't know if Leo was, besides he had been the one initiating the kiss. And now he sounded like a teenage girl, just what he needed. He was better of listening to Leo's tour that thinking about his sexuality right now.

"… So yeah that's how it works" Leo was still going on about camp "but I don't think you're a daughter of Hephaestus"

"And why is that?"

"Well, It's just you don't look like one I guess, maybe Aphrodite or Athena, perhaps Apollo or Demeter, do you know if your godly parent is a male or a female?"

"Not really" she said as she frowned slightly "I live with my mom but I also have a dad, I mean I haven't seen him in a while but I know where he is and I'm pretty sure he's human"

"That can't be right" those were the first words to live Nico's mouth after the _shower incident_ "if you weren't a demigod you wouldn't have been able to enter camp"

Lenni stopped and looked at him, that small frown made her look quite cute "is that so, then I really don't know who my 'godly parent' is"

"We'll figure it out soon enough, for now let's go and have breakfast, then we can look at the cabins afterwards" Leo said as he took both Nico's and Lenni's hand and pulled them forward, Lenni smiled and Nico could only try to hide both his excitement and blush, but something on Lenni's grin told him he hadn't done it well enough.

AN2: so I had a question, I want to have some Leico as you have noticed, but I want to include some other pairings as well. If any of you got any ideas please let me know they don't need to be the main pairings and I'm also willing to split them up and give gay and lesbian fluffiness and well you know where I'm going with this ;) you can send me PMs with your suggestions or just leave a review I check both I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so yeah, I know what you're thinking, I'm a bitch, but truly I couldn't find time to write throughout the break and that's why I'm here right now. It's Monday January 6 at 12:07 am and I just finished writing this ch. Today at 7:45 I have to be at school. So I do care about all of you my precious readers! I know how it feels and honestly I wish I could have updated earlier. But enough of the drama, thanks to those of you who actually gave me some feedback, yes you know who you are, I'm making someone else a major part of the story, not as big as liany but pretty big. Also, just a reminder, I'm seriously thinking about the couples in the story, if you got a serious OTP let me know and I'll write about them.

Warning: I don't think it's needed for this ch at least, but there is some cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus

The Unknown

Liany's POV

They were walking into the dining pavilion, or that's how campers called it, but since she had not been claimed yet she took Nico's offer to sit with him at the Hades table. They sat down and noticed right away that if it was just the two off them they really didn't talk as much, Leo was the talkative one.

"Do people usually just stare at you and keep their distance?" she asked genuinely curious

"Yes, most people fear us, Hades' children; they think we'll zap them into the underworld if they make us angry" Nico said with an annoyed expression on his face

"Oh, well I don't find you scary at all" she said as a smirk formed on her face "in fact I think you are cute, but I think you are far more interested in Leo that in me" she could see the raven haired boy sitting in front of her blush

Suddenly the heard cheers coming from a cabin, it as the one that looked like a doll house; it was a horrifying mixture of lace and baby pink. Only the gods would be able to understand that. A group of perfectly fashionable girls came to the dining pavilion with the Native American girl on their shoulders, but she didn't seem to mind; she looked happy somehow, as if a great weight had been lifted from her. They all sat down and breakfast was served, she could hear all the chatting and gossiping while she concentrated on the food in front of her, scrambled eggs, bacon, and OJ just like the day before; only one thing to her mind at that moment, Maren. She suddenly felt a sharp pain on her arm, was the serpent biting deeper? Immediately she noticed everyone had gone quiet and they were now staring at the Hades table. Was her pain that obvious? She looked at Nico in hope that he would have an answer for her but he seemed to be looking to the space above her head, was there something there? She looked up and realized what everyone was staring at; there was an albino serpent with crimson eyes glowing with a faint golden light. Was someone calming her? She had never read of a good whose sacred animal was an albino serpent. Her trait of thoughts was interrupted by the voice of the centaur at the head table.

"All hail Liany, lady and ally of Olympus and the Gods" everyone stood up and kneeled just as the centaur had just done. Just what in the fuck had just happened? She glanced back at Nico just in time to see his face turning pale -she snorted at the thought, she couldn't believe it was actually possible for him to look paler- as if he had just finished putting the pieces together and had discovered something astonishing. She glared at him making sure he knew that she wanted to know what was going on, she saw him mouth an **_I'll tell you later_**. She had never felt this… how did normal people call it? That's right! Uncomfortable.

She sat down again and this time she wished the food away, literately she just wished for the food to be gone and *puff* it was gone. The rest of breakfast went on without surprises, which was good by her standards. She just hoped that things didn't get messy from there on.

XxX

Maren's POV

She stood outside of her tent still waiting for lenni to come back, seriously, how long was she going to take? Then she saw something that answered her question. A bright light coming from the wolf house, her friends didn't see it of course, they were mortals after all. As if on cue she heard tom's voice

"Hey where's Lenni? She's late we should go and look for her" he seemed worried "what if she's lost or hurt?"

"Shut up tom" she snapped "you have no idea of what's going on" her worries coming out as anger, what had Hero done? Was Lenni alive?

"What do you mean?" Nancy came closer and he stood in front of a rather shocked Tom in a protective manner "what is it that we don't understand?"Really, what could the petite girl do to defend her boyfriend?

"I have no time to explain" she said as she stood up, impatience showing on her face "I don't need you anymore"

Brian approached her and grabbed her arm, what did he think he was doing touching her? How disgusting!

"Maren, love, what's going on?" his voice carried a concerned and hurt tone "why are you hurting us? Where's lenni? Does she have something to do with your change in attitude? We'll help you look for her, we're worried too, you don't have to act like this, we all know how close you guys are, we understand."

"LET. GO. OFF. ME!" she pulled her out of his grip and pushed him back so hard that he fell on the ground very disoriented "you don't understand anything. ANYTHING!"

Ben and Tom, who had just come out of his shock, ran toward Brian to help him stand up

"What's your problem lady" said Ben walking in her direction now that they had helped Brian up "he's just worried about you, why are you been such a bitch?"

"I have to go" her face had become one full of disgust and hate "I can't stand to be around you any longer!"

"Maren, what are you saying?" Milly seemed really hurt "We're childhood friends how can you say that?"

"That's what you don't understand! I am not your friend and I never was!" everyone seemed shocked to hear this, how could the girl they had grown up with suddenly say such hurtful things? "I've only been here for about a year, I came to this pathetic place just to get close to lenni, I never cared about any of you! And guess what? I don't have to hold back my anger cuz I know you won't remember shit, not about me and not about Liany. For all I care you could just die! But I know that would make her sad so I guess I'll just have to use my mom's tricks!" she snapped her fingers "you never met me or liany, do you understand?" they all nodded, their faces now blank without any sign of emotion "and everyone who comes in contact with you shall forget us as well" her commanding voice was followed by a dark mist that seemed to lash out of her body and curl around the teens in front of her "now go to sleep and forget"

All the teens turned around and walked away, she stood there for a moment and then walked into her tent; lenni's box still sitting in the sleeping bag and the bag with her cloths. She picked everything that seemed important and stuffed it into her backpack. She left the car keys hanging outside of Tom's tent; even though she had said all those mean things to them she really did care about them and wanted them to get home safely. She started to walk away while her cheeks grew cold; she was crying. She was crying because she would never have a chance to live a normal life again. She was crying because she had just lost her friends. She was crying because she knew she had no choice. But over all she was crying because she didn't know if liany was still alive.

XxX

Leo's POV

Well, it had certainly been an interesting morning. Lenni, or Liany…. Whatever, she had been claimed… well kinda claimed, and Nico had asked him (HIM, out of a whole camp of demigods it had to be HIM) to entertain her for a while so he could go and check something that was bugging him in FUCKING DEATH LAND. And Leo been the awesome guy he's always been said yes… he was so hopeless in front of cute guys… oh, but Nico was really going to pay for this. He wasn't really upset, he liked her actually, but she had this air around her that made her quite intimidating for some unknown reason.

So here he was, taking her into the woods to show her bunker 9, a preview since he was planning on showing it to everyone the next day

"So what did Nico promise you in exchange of keeping me busy?"

Damn, she was a sharp one "nothing really, I just wanted to show you a few cool things" he said trying to act natural "you know, maybe even get you to join team Leo"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes"

"Well then why haven't you looked at me even once since you had that talk with Nico then?" her voice now bitter "I'm not stupid Valdez, so look at me and start talking!"

Yup, she was very intimidating.

"Well… I... He..." and just when he was about to confess, he was saved by his beauty queen.

"Leo, how dare you to sneak on me! i…" she stopped yelling the moment she saw Lenni…or Liany… "I'm sorry I didn't know he was with someone" she said immediately with a sweeter tone

"Don't worry" Lianny answered with a soft smile "to be honest I wasn't planning on been him ether but life plays tricks on us, does it not?"

"Yes, it sure does. Oh, that reminds me, Chiron was looking for you. You better go and check what he wants"

"Alright" she said happily, hoping to get some answers from the centaur since nobody had given her a decent explanation about what had happened in the last 24 hrs. "I'll go right now"

Leo was feeling relived when suddenly Liany stopped and turned around just to say "and Leo, darling, we are not done talking yet so I'll see you later" Leo could feel his panic rising.

"So Leo" oh shit, he had forgotten that Piper was there too "what did you do this time?"


	7. Chapter 7

AN: so yeah, I wrote a new chapter and here it is *cheers from the audience* now I've got to apologize for the lateness. I also wanted to thank all of you who take some time out of your daily life just to read this fanfic. Seriously you make me very happy when you read it; it gives me inspiration to keep going. Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since it gave me a little bit of trouble, please R & R.

WARNING: this chapter contains some lesbian things going on hope you guys like it ;)

DISCLAMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus

The Unknown

Maren's POV

She had been traveling for two nights now; she was tired and needed to rest. After leaving everyone she knew 'clean' she summoned her Pegasus, a beautiful white Pegasus, and began her journey to camp half-blood where, she knew, she would find Liany. Maren had thought about how it would be to see Liany again and she had mixed feelings about it; she was going to ask questions that didn't have a pleasant answer. Nevertheless it was going to happen eventually, so why not now?

As she got closer to the barrier she knew it was time to land. She landed right in front of half-blood hill and dismounted. She walked towards the camp and when through the barrier. It was somewhere around two am and of course she imagined Liany would be sleeping in one f the cabins, Hermes' perhaps. Camp seemed very quiet; not at all what she expected after hearing all the wonderful stories about the Greek camp, then again who would be awake at two am?

She was somewhat exited about camp to be honest; she was going to meet her siblings and be accepted like one of them, plus she got to be with her friend. She couldn't ask for anything else. As she approached her own cabin she felt a cold mist graze her back. **_Mother, _**were the only thoughts on her mind at that moment. She turned around to face her mother

"It's been a very long time mother" she said kneeling down and bowing with respect "and if I may ask, what do you wish of me tonight my lady? I don't mean to be rude but I know you are not here to welcome me"

The goddess seemed pleased with her daughters wits "you cannot stay here and you know it, it would change the curse of things and perhaps create an even greater catastrophe. As the goddess of crossroads I have to offer you a choice. Leave camp and help me on with a very important task, or stay here and risk everyone's life for a few months of peace with your friend. Your choice"

Maren stared at her mother for a long time, Liany would be angry if people got hurt because of her but she didn't want to leave ether! "Will I see her again if I leave camp?" she asked betting all in this one question

"Yes, but not before next summer arrives"

"Can I see her tonight then?" she asked hopefully "I want to give her some things she left back at home, and I want to say good bye" she was ready to break down in tears if her mother refused

"You may, but don't wake her. She is located in a lone cabin at the edge of the woods" the goddess said while turning her gaze towards the general direction of said cabin "Find me when you're done with everything" were her last words as a cloud of dark mist curled around her and she banished.

xXx

Maren was standing in front of Liany's cabin now, her legs shaking slightly but she wasn't sure why. She entered the cabin as silently as it was possible and was surprised by the layout; it looked like a studio. Her bed was on the left back corner, there was a wooden closet with a rather old fashioned design right next to the bed. There was a set of couches with a glass table in the middle; there seemed to be a lot of pillows lying around that area. To the right side of the door there was a small kitchen. On the right back corner there was a door that opened a small room; she assumed that was the bathroom. She walked to the small glass table and put the box Liany had found just two days ago on the table, together with some clothing she had rescued for her friend just in case she needed it.

"Ummnn…" Maren froze in place when she heard her friend waking up "who's there?"

"It's me" she said before she could stop herself "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up"

"Maren? Is that you?" she said as she jumped of her bed, stumbling slightly since she had just woken up. Once they were standing in front of each other and Liany could see her friend in the dim moon light entering through the curtains. She threw herself at Maren and hugged the living hell out of her "I must be dreaming! You're here! I can't believe this" she was smiling so brightly that it made her heart ache. She had to leave her again, even though she didn't want to.

"It is a dream Liany, I'm cannot be here, you know I don't belong here" she said sadly, blinking the tears away "but for tonight, shall we share this wonderful dream?"

"Yes… please stay with me tonight… even if this is only a dream, I want to be with you" Liany's eyes seemed to shine on their own, and Maren just couldn't take her eyes off the brunette's lips. She took petite girl over to her bed and they sat there for a few moments just looking at each other, but before any type of chat could go on their lips met on a chaste kiss. It wasn't clear who had stared it, but it didn't matter.

As they kissed she slid her pale fingers in her friend's chocolate locks to pull her closer, deepening their kiss. The brunette moaned into her mouth when she felt the cold fingers caressing her nape; this was fascinating for both of them. Maren was no longer in control of herself and lost in the moment she pined the younger girl to the bed.

She didn't have to hold her for long since the petite girl was VERY willing. She stared kissing and nibbling the brunette's neck while her hands reached down to grab the younger girl's soft breasts. She pulled Liany's shit off and then she stared suckling her nipples. Things were escalating fast and this scared her, the last thing she wanted was to have sex with Liany and live the morning after, she was not a hormonal teenage boy who only wants to get into the girl's pants and leave. She might be a hormonal teenage girl, but she cared for her and she would wait for the right moment.

She pulled back and a frown formed on the brunette's face; of curse she wouldn't understand.

"It's not time yet" she said

"What do you mean?"

"Liany I can't stay here… it's not right" she could see the hurt on her friend's face; she loved that Liany never hid her emotions from her, she was the only one.

"I don't understand. Why must you go? Do you regret it? It was only a kiss, I'll forget it. I promise!" how could she deny anything to that face.

"I don't regret kissing you. Why would I?" she reached out for liany's face and gave her another chaste kiss "look at my eyes and listen to my voice" her commanding voice caught her friend of guard

Liany move a little and sat crossed legged in front of Maren "I'm ready" she said with a smile

That was when liany's smile faded into an expressionless face "this was all a dream, you won't be sad about it and you won't worry about me at all" dark mist now swirled around them ant the temperature had dropped "now go to sleep" she saw Liany stand up and put her shirt back on, then she just laid on her bed and pulled the covers. It was then that her tears flowed; she had just used the mist on the person she loved the most.

"I'm sorry Liany" she said as she walked away "I love you"

She ran out of the cabin, her eyes hot and wet. She had to leave right away. She ran out of camp and called for lefco, her Pegasus. She got on him and fled, she had to go to one of her mother's temples. She was only sure of one thing; she had to learn a new language.


End file.
